Silent Darkness
by Randomnormality
Summary: This is the story of Snake Eyes and Echo. One who does not speak. The other who cannot see. Despite their differences, the two slowly grow together, but can anything really come of it? Rated M: for Mature Content, Sensitive topics, Adult Language (mostly Echo) and Violence.


**Silent Darkness**

**Summary:**

This is the story of Snake Eyes and Echo. One who does not speak. The other who cannot see. Despite their differences, the two slowly grow together, but can anything really come of it?

**Author's Note:** I do not own G.I. Joe and this story is set after the first movie and does not follow the second one as I have yet to see it. Echo is _not_ considered a Joe, but has a good repport with General Hawk. She has skills in advanced hand-to-hand combat; takes on more of a 'street fighting' and some advanced Judo rather than any dangerous martial arts method. Please, for those who don't know **Judo** is more self-defense measures; take downs, throws, pins and hold-breaking, rather than Karate or Tae Kwan Do or Ninjitsu. She is not embarrassed by her 'disability' and in fact often jokes about her blindness. She talks a lot, rambles most of the time, but that is because she hates silence as it often leaves her _completely_ blind.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**_Miscommunication_

* * *

Snake Eyes is sure he's never seen the woman before. Her black, choppy hair falls around her tan, round face in an unkempt manner; though the reflective lenses of her Aviator sunglasses block her gaze from view. The casual attire; a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt thrown over a black, long-sleeved thermal and a pair of sturdy black boots, all of it suggesting no aligning with any type of military branch. He watches in his silence as she stands at the very center of the combat training room, slowly turning on point as her shielded gaze moves over the room. Taking one step forward, the black-clad ninja pauses when her attention quickly turns on him. He is an observer, and as such, he can see the lazy tension fill her body as her shoulders square off with his, her feet resting a foot apart. She is an experienced fighter. Comfortable with her body and obviously in-tuned with her surroundings.

_**Who are you?**_

She doesn't acknowledge his hand gestures, or make any attempt at moving from her spot. Civilians are rarely allowed within the compound, let alone allowed to walk around freely. How did she get in here without anyone noticing? She has yet to even speak to him.

_**If you do not announce yourself, I will be forced to attack you.**_

Perhaps she does not know American Sign Language. Even if she didn't, she should have still shown some acknowledgment of his movements. Yet, she remains exactly in the same lazily-guarded stance. After a moment, her hand lifts to the hidden communication device strapped to her ear.

"Yes. I apologize for being kept longer than necessary, but I seem to have found myself in some company. No, Sir. The training quarters seem to be completely secure, although their is a weak spot along the East wall of the room."

Snake Eyes doesn't pay mind to the soft, accented voice as he rushes at the woman. With all-too relative ease, the woman bends back slightly and turns, pivoting her body in a pirouette to avoid his punch, her left forearm lifting to deflect the kick thrown toward her face. Despite protecting herself, her body takes three steps back and once again she adjusts her stance to keep track of his movements.

"Oh, that was nothing, Sir. It just seems as though my present company has issued a challenge," Pale-pink lips quirk in a small smile that doesn't bode well for Snake Eyes, "No, Sir. I do not think that is entirely nec- Sir. Sir!"

Sighing, she drops her hand from her ear and calmly shifts back into an easier stance, the motion signaling her acceptance of the fight. As he falls into the age old dance of fighting, he muses over her deflections and dodges, most of his blows that manage to connect are accepted, but the woman has yet to give some kind of counter offensive strike. Her hands and arms remain raised at all times in a typical Boxing stance, and though he manages to move past he defenses to attack her from behind, a quick shift and twist and she once again dances out of the way. Another punch connects with the flesh of her forearm, his snap kick as a follow through thrown off course by the firm heel of her hand meeting the top of his leg, her body leaning with the movement of her torso as her knee snaps up and connects with his mid-section. Taking the blow, Snake Eyes hooks his foot around the back of the leg carrying her weight, sweeping it from underneath her. One of the knives hidden on his person shifts into his hand as her back hits the mat-covered floor, and in an instant is pressed against her throat.

"Stop!"

The curt command in General Hawk's voice forces Snake Eyes to freeze in pursuing his instinctive actions, the woman pinned to the mat never reacting despite the hard tension now taking over the lazy disposition of her body. Turning his attention toward the General as the man steps into the training room, Snake Eyes never expected a leg to shift up and hook around his neck from behind. As her weight shifts in the manner of her sitting up; obviously completely disregarding the knife pressed against her throat, Snake Eyes is forced to bend back and release his hold on her. Quickly on his feet once again, he pauses when she climbs to her own feet and turns in the General's direction, smoothing a hand over her shirt.

"General Hawk," the woman greets with a simple nod of her head, "It has been a few years, yes?"

"It has. I would apologize for Snake Eyes's reaction, but he must have thought you to be a threat."

A finger-less gloved hand waves dismissively, "No harm, no foul. He did not announce himself and I was unsure if his intentions for attacking me were noble or not."

_**I signaled more than once.**_

General Hawk's eyes twitch, leaving Snake Eyes to wonder if the hard-ass officer just winced at his words before the older man turns back toward the woman, "Snake Eyes does not speak. Vow of silence."

"Man, ain't that a bitch," the teasing tone and soft twitch of lips leaves the ninja slightly confused before the woman turns to him and surprisingly bows at the waist, "Sorry. Everyone calls me Echo. General Hawk called me in to double check the security on the Pit since you guys were attacked a couple months ago."

_**I was unaware.**_

"Did he just move his arm again?" The woman asks, General Hawk nodding with an affirmative grunt, "Oh, you know what. I'm a fuckin' idiot." Shielded eyes meet his own once again, "I was wondering why I kept hearing movement while you were standing in place. You were Signing, yes?" Snake Eyes nods, "Curious. I have to say, you are an impressive fighter. Mixed martial arts, yes?" He nods once more, "I noticed changes in your movements. I'm just lucky my reflexes are relatively quick, other wise I'd be dead."

_**You did not fight back. How come?**_

Instead of responding to him, her attention turns on General Hawk, "Anyway, Sir, like I said, everything in this room is solid, except for the slightest weak point in the East wall," Her hand motions in the appointed direction, "Now, where the hell did you put the mess hall, cause I'm starving."

"Outside of this room, left, end of the hall turn right, another right at the end of that hall, on your left," General Hawk responds, "Snake Eyes, will you guide Echo to the mess hall?"

The five minute walk is silent. Though not uncomfortable. The small woman to his left hums gently, but does not approach him with questions or any other attempt at breaking the silence. It is welcomed; as he is used to Duke and Ripcord chattering, Scarlet occasional interjecting her opinion, or Breaker speed-talking about technology, or Heavy Duty muttering about recruits. Entering the mess hall, he leads the quiet woman to where Scarlet motions him to; her eyes immediately looking over Echo with a calculating gaze. Echo inhales deeply (maybe she has some sense of discomfort around crowds) before the ebony-haired woman walks off toward the food. With an apple and a water, Echo weaves around tables before taking the empty seat beside Ripcord.

"Damn, girl! You blind or somethin'?" Rip shouts as his beverage is accidentally knocked over by a wayward hand.

"Yes, actually."

Her smooth tone causes Snake Eyes to turn away from Scarlet, who's hands are moving rapidly in questions regarding the woman. Duke chokes on his water, eyes popping open wide as Rip scoffs.

"Nice try, girl, but I don't buy it," the pilot retorts, shaking his head.

Foggy grey eyes appear as a single finger pulls her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose until they are sitting on the very point, an eyebrow cocked at Rip, "You might want to _buy _it. Although, I only accept cash transactions." The table falls into a tense silence, Rip's eyebrows shooting up and his expression shuddering as he tries to search for a proper apology, only to receive a small giggle and a twitch of her lips, her finger pushing the sunglasses back up on the bridge of her nose, "Relax. I'm only fuckin' with you. Though I am, blind that is."

"What are you doing here, then?" Duke asks, trying to cover up Rip's stuttering.

Echo shrugs a lazy shoulder, "I was offered a position on the Joe's team a couple years ago, but my accident forced me to become disqualified. General Hawk brought me in to see if I can locate any weak points in the new security layout."

"How are you able to do that?" Rip asks, hissing when Scarlet kicks his shin underneath the table.

"I'm blind. Not deaf," she taps her ear playfully, "I'm called Echo for a reason. The use of Echolocation helps me maneuver easily and I can tell the difference between a weak point and a strong point due to the frequency of the reverberations."

"So...like a bat?" Rip hisses once again, "Ouch! Will you stop kicking me?"

Echo giggles, head falling back slightly, "Yes, actually, and honestly, I'd prefer it if you didn't walk on egg shells around me. I've accepted that I can't _see_ like everyone else."

"So, what did you specialize in before your accident?" Duke questions as the woman bites into her apple.

Swallowing the mouthful, Echo grins, "Infiltration. If I had someone over communications act as my _eyes_ so to speak, I could probably do it twice as better than I used to. Though, I haven't had a chance to test out that theory. So, do you mind if I ask each of you for your names? It would be nice to put a name to the voices."

After Duke, Rip and Scarlet introduce themselves, Duke absentmindedly motions to Snake Eyes, "This is Snake Eyes-"

"He doesn't speak." Echo finishes with a small giggle, "Yes, I am more than aware. We had a bit of a miscommunication earlier."

As three eyes turn in his direction, Snake Eyes motions, _**She would not identify herself and I did not know she was blind. I thought she was a threat.**_

Scarlet voices his silent words, Duke and Rip's eyes widening at the implication, but Echo only giggles, "Like I told the General; no harm no foul. Hey! You know, I'm going to be here for about a month or so. Do you think we could spar on occasion?" Snake Eyes feels his own eyes widen, but the woman doesn't stop at the question, "And don't give me that shit about not wanting to fight a blind girl, because I haven't gone against someone that moves without almost making no sound what-so-ever. It could come in handy in the future." The entire table remains silent, only for Echo to sigh before standing up, "It's alright if you don't want to. I get that my lack of sight makes people uncomfortable." She bows her head, "It was nice meeting all of you, and Snake Eyes, thank you for showing me the way to the mess hall. I've got rounds to finish."

And just like that, the Alpha Team watch as the woman glides along the expanse of the mess hall, weaving around people and tables before the door slides shut behind her.

/

A sharp, quick whistle pierces the air, Echo's eyes remaining closed as she listens to the vibrations from the sound. Moving down the hall, she mentally counts the footsteps as she moves at a quick and easy pace. Sighing at the distance of the hall, she shoves her hands into her back pockets as she muses over General Hawk's Alpha Team. She won't lie and say that it sometimes upsets her when she isn't allowed to join in the 'reindeer games' all because of her blindness. She misses the missions she used to take. The only person that has seen her potential is General Hawk. A subtle almost-muted beep sounds in her ear and she pauses in her steps, her hand reaching up to tap the communication device in her ear.

"This is Echo. Speak."

_"Hey. What are you doing at the Pit?"_

"I'm doing a favor for General Hawk. Is everything alright?"

_"Yeah. Everything is fine, for the time being. Are we still meeting for drinks at the end of the week?"_

"I'm sure General Hawk will allow me to use one of his soldiers as a wing-man for the weekend."

_"To hell with that!"_

"You do remember I can't actually _drive_, right?"

_"You do realize you don't act like a **normal** blind person, right? It's easy to forget."_

"Yes, well, I will double-check with Hawk and get back to you on that. I almost finished a mental layout of the Pit and should be ready for Phase Two."

_"Alright. Well, Dagger is being a bitch, so I'm gonna let you go. Later, Echo."_

The blind woman does not answer as she presses against the device once again, hanging up on her friend. Running a hand through her hair, she raises her head and lets out another sharp whistle, thankful that the distance to the end of the hall is closer than it had been. Once again, bathed in silence, Echo resorts to humming as she wanders down the hallway, turning sharply when she arrives at the end of the hall, only to let out another sharp whistle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright! That's the end of the first chapter. Please understand, that Echo's statement of 'I get that my lack of sight makes people uncomfortable' was not intended to place guilt on anyone, but was said as a matter of fact. I have yet to see a story like this in this fandom and while most of you readers are probably wondering how this pairing is going to work, remember there are four other senses for Echo to use as well as a built in instinct on reading a change in someone's 'aura'. Like, how you know when a friend of yours goes from being happy to being sad, you can feel it in the air and it causes a small tension to form between people. Like I said before, Echo is a relatively normal woman, so there will be moments of craziness and there will be moments where her blindness does cause some issues.**

**Please leave reviews. I look forward to hearing what people think about the idea. Each chapter will be built around instances where Snake Eyes and Echo connect in some way.**


End file.
